Bomberman Colosseum Prologue
by Adam W. Lancaster
Summary: The truth behind the plotline of the 64-era Bomberman games, and a gist of the future of them.


Before the universe existed, there was Chaos, ever present and existent within the Void. This Chaos, however, was soon brought into formation by the God of Light and Shadow, Mihaele, when he created the Elemental Stones and scattered them throughout the universe to bring about Order. When this happened, the Chaos took form and was able to split the God into two halves: A goddess, who took on the form of Mihaele the Seraph, and a demon, who took on the form of Sthertoth the Lich. The two waged war for eons until the Chaos, who had been on the side of Sthertoth since the beginning, grew tired of it. When that happened, Sthertoth gained power and became the prophet of the Void, the God of Chaos. Mihaele fled from this new evil power and traveled across the infinitely expanding universe, causing Sthertoth to grow ever angrier. He wanted this universe under his dominion, and until Mihaele was out of the picture for good, it would not be so.

Every planet Mihaele visited was destroyed by Sthertoth right after she left. He was getting closer to her. When she thought all was lost, two knights from the planet of Kanatia came to her aid. Their names were Baefael and Molok, the knights of Fire and Earth. With their combined powers and Mihaele's aid, they were able to hold back Sthertoth, but not for long. The three soon were outmatched, and retreated to the planet of Mazone, where two other knights resided: Behemos and Ashtarth, the knights of Ice and Wind. The four knights met with Mihaele and explained everything about the Elemental Stones and how their specific powers had come to be because of them. When Sthertoth arrived on the planet looking for Mihaele, they fought him again, and managed to wound him a bit, but he still overpowered them. Fearing destruction, the newly formed group ran across the galaxy to the planet Starlight. It was here that they met the two female knights, Zhael and Zoniha, the knights of Lightning and Light.

With all of their combined powers and the Elemental Stones on their side, they believed that they would finally be able to defeat Sthertoth and restore everlasting peace to the universe. They traveled to Kaos, which at the time was the largest planet in the universe. There, they set up camp for what was to be the greatest battle ever chronicled in the history of the universe up to that point. Sthertoth eventually arrived, but he was not caught off guard. He had taken the time to let his wounds from the last encounter heal, and when he arrived on Kaos, the brawl between the new Elemental Knights and him nearly tore the planet apart, piece by piece.

Mihaele was on the verge of victory, when Sthertoth pulled a fast one and revealed the source of his power: the Celestial Stone. With it, he had enslaved the denizens of every planet he had conquered and destroyed up until the fight. With its power, he sent a phalanx of thousands of people at the Elemental Knights. Even with all of their combined strength, they were simply outnumbered. Sthertoth grabbed Mihaele and started to squeeze the life out of her. She was nearly dead when the black hole appeared. Although Sthertoth took into account his power and numbers, he forgot one thing…the seventh stone: Shadow. The Elemental Knight of Shadow, Regulus, was the most powerful of all of the Elemental Knights, and had received a vision from Mihaele to come to their aid. With his dark attacks, he swathed a path through the horde of slaves straight at Sthertoth. Inspired by his courage, the other Elemental Knights followed him. Sthertoth's army was destroyed and since the Elemental Knights restored Mihaele's power, they all fought with Sthertoth and overthrew the God of Chaos, then imprisoned him inside of his own power, the Celestial Stone, by using their respective stones as tools for his entrapment. In order to protect the stone from any outside interference, Mihaele and the Elemental Knights all put their powers together to create the eighth knight: the Elemental Knight of Celestiality. This knight was one of the most powerful beings in the universe and took to his burden lightly. With that, Mihaele was free to travel the universe and remain unharmed as peace was restored once more and all the Elementals went back to their homes…

…_But they were all blind to the truth._

They, as Sthertoth did, overlooked the most important fact of all…the Chaos was still alive and well, and he did not take to this calmly. Furious that his best creation was defeated, he thought of a plan. A long-term, lengthy, slow, but effective plan to get his universe: one where only the strong survived. In order to do this, he needed another all-powerful object, one with enough vile capacity to be unstoppable. When he finished it, he called it the Omni Cube. His plan had started to take fruition, especially when he decided to play the spy on the denizens of the universe and take on a physical form. He called himself Sirius, the first Space Pirate. His plan was simple: absorb enough energy from the planets of the universe to break the full seal on Sthertoth's body and destroy Mihaele once and for all. All was going according to plan, but then an unexpected factor slipped into the equation…Altair.

Altair had heard about the energy-stealing device and was planning on pulling planets under his dominion so that he would be the dominant Space Pirate. He, however, was too weak to take on Sirius alone. He gathered his friends from distant corners of the galaxy: Artemis from Planet Bomber, Orion from Planet Kanatia, and Regulus, who had been training to gain power across the galaxy and had become friends with Altair at one of his few stops. The four ganged up on Sirius and were barely able to escape with the Omni Cube, let alone their lives. Ironically, not even Regulus recognized the face of Chaos under the visor of Sirius. Once again in a cat and mouse chase, Sirius pursued the four and watched as they stole energy from the planets he was going to use. Adding insult to injury, every time they stole energy from a planet, they took a piece of the planet with them, attaching it to their Black Fortress. Red Mountain from Kanatia, White Glacier from Mazone, Green Garden from Primus, and their newest addition, the Blue Resort from a planet still in progress, Planet Bomber.

Now, at this point, Sirius was about to take action when he noticed something…interesting about the planets residents. They held the White Bomber, Bomberman, in high regard, as he was the planet's champion. Bomberman had been planning on infiltrating the Black Fortress and stopping Altair from destroying his planet, when Sirius realized he could use him. Sirius arrived on the planet's surface, meeting with Bomberman, and explaining to him the Omni Cube and how to stop Altair. By playing the good guy and even creating a false alibi for his actions, he was able to earn Bomberman's trust. However, his little sidetrack for helping Bomberman left his base, the Rainbow Palace, unguarded. So, he split the golden card-key into 100 fragments and scattered them throughout the worlds, so that when it all was over, he would get his Omni Cube and leave by getting into his base via teleportation. He never expected Bomberman to start searching for them when he accidentally stumbled upon one in the Green Garden. By the time Sirius even thought about it, Bomberman was already fighting his way through the White Glacier. Altair had sent his friends to stop (perhaps stall would be a better term) Bomberman by sending Artemis to Blue Resort, Orion to Red Mountain, and Regulus to White Glacier. Bomberman had taken out Artemis and Orion, so only Regulus was left before he would be able to access the Black Fortress. Regulus, underestimating Bomberman's abilities but realizing he was still a threat, fought and was overwhelmed when he was defeated. He retreated to the Black Fortress and Bomberman gave chase. Sirius secretly followed him, still unaware as to the true power of Bomberman and Regulus.

When Bomberman made it to Altair's platform, they fought twice, once when he and his flying partner Vega were separate, then again when they fused together. Bomberman defeated him, and Regulus came down to save Altair, when suddenly, Sirius came flying out of nowhere and knocked Regulus off into the bottomless pit, then killed Altair in a swift energy blast. He then turned to Bomberman and explained everything: the lying, his real motives (leaving off the fact that he's an eon old evil), and that he would continue to steal Planet Bomber's energy until there was nothing left. He then retreated to his Rainbow Palace and prepared to continue, forgetting that Bomberman had all of the cardkey pieces required to open his doors.

Bomberman pursued Sirius to his Rainbow Palace, unnoticing Regulus, who had survived the fall, following him. When Bomberman defeated the Guardian and knocked down the doors of Sirius's main hall, Bomberman fought with Sirius, and was steadily losing as Chaos revealed more of his power. When he had enough, Sirius simply rose into the air and was about to incinerate Bomberman in his wake when Regulus showed up and knocked him away, then broke the Omni Cube afterwards. The unlikely duo of Bomberman and Regulus defeated Sirius. Chaos, after calculating that he would lose a substantial amount of power by staying in a physical form, self-detonated, and flashed all the colors of the Elementals before he exploded and took his Rainbow Palace with him. Regulus and Bomberman escaped unscathed, but the Rainbow Palace fell into the Black Fortress and both faded from existence. Regulus set Bomberman on a nearby cliff, and told him about how he and Altair got a hold of the Omni Cube in the first place. Leaving on an ominous fore shadowy note, Regulus shot off into the deep recesses of space, searching for ways to gain more power to defeat Bomberman. Chaos, having been beaten again, retreated to Kaos to come up with a different plan. The Elemental Knight of Celestiality stopped him from coming near the Celestial Stone for a bit, but Chaos used what was left of his power to devolve the knight, encasing him in a shell, and leaving him to die on a whim…


End file.
